


With Complaint

by wynnebat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon, EWE, First Kiss, Kidnapping, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: "It was you the whole time," Harry says, glaring through the darkness at his fellow kidnappee.





	With Complaint

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anonymous.

"It was you the whole time," Harry says, glaring through the darkness at his fellow kidnappee. He'd woken up tied to a chair, with an aching head, and just in time to watch his tour guide, who had tried to save him and must have been dragged along as punishment for the attempt, turn out to be polyjuiced. In the tour guide's place is a familiar auror.

"There was a credible threat to your welfare and you refused auror protection, Mr. Potter," Graves replies, tugging off the last of his bindings. "Now, would you like some help?"

Harry pulls at the ropes around his hands and finds they don't come loose through force of will and irritation alone. "Fine. But I'll have you know I still have complaints."

The first complaint being that when Graves leans in to cut the ropes, Harry can smell the scent of him, and feel as though he's been hit in the face by Graves' attractiveness. If his tour guide had looked like this the entire time, Harry would have hit on him all day. He'd only decided to deny auror protection because he hadn't wanted to be followed around, even by an auror as handsome as Graves, who'd been very intent on attempting to convince Harry to accept protection during his time in New York City.

Harry can be forceful, too. When his arms are free, Harry rests his hands on the front of Graves' robes. He adds, "A lot of complaints," before he kisses Graves, because the tour guide had been visibly interested in him. Harry knows those looks intimately, and he wants to see that interest on Graves' rather more attractive face.

There's a lot of interest to go around, as Harry finds when Graves kisses him back.

The kidnappers get an eyeful when they return to the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on [tumblr](https://wynnefic.tumblr.com/).


End file.
